The invention relates to industrial equipment for manufacturing compression moldings and with at least two adjacent compressing lines and two tool-changing carriages, whereby each compressing line contains a molding press between a loading device and an unloading device and whereby the tool-changing carriages travel back and forth across the compressing lines on a horizontal rail.
Equipment of this type is state of the art.
The tools are replaced by advancing them along and across the compressing lines in a horizontal plane at the same level as the mold supports and the tool accommodations in the traveling tool-changing carriages.
The presses in equipment of this type are relatively far apart to allow the tools in one to be replaced without impeding the operation of one of its neighbors.